


A Request for Mr. Sinatra

by AccioWand



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flat - Freeform, Fluff, Help, M/M, Neighbours, Pianist Harry, Piano, Praise, Singer Harry, cheesy louis, just si cute, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/AccioWand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A request for Mr. Sinatra,<br/>Know any Tom Odell?'<br/>·<br/>Harry smiled and shuffled back towards the piano, hands beginning to play the familiar opening notes and mouth open the slightest , ready to sing when needed.</p><p>·<br/>[Or the one where Louis lives in the flat above Harry and really enjoys listening to him play music￦]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request for Mr. Sinatra

Harry pushed the door of his small flat open, dropping his shoulder bag and scarf on the floor of his little hall. For the beginning if May, it was still breezy enough that scarves were a must. It had been a long, tiring day at work for Harry , and right now all he wanted was a cuppa and a nap. Throwing his keys on the kitchen counter, Harry switched the kettle on and grabbed himself a mug. Once he had all the appropriate items for tea-making (a very precise job), Harry turned and leaned his back against the counter , puffing out a small breath of air.

Without even realising he was moving, Harry was sat in front of his old, black piano. He stretched his fingers out in front of him, before gently placing them onto the ivory keys. A melodic tune was soon flowing out of the old black instrument, one Harry was well-used to playing. He opened his mouth,  singing along softly to the familiar song, before eventually getting lost in the music and belting the words out at the top of his lungs. 

The sound the kettle made when it was finished boiling was what stooped Harry from playing. He made his cup of tea and jumped up on the counter top to drink it. He stared at his legs for a while,  swinging them back and forth and wiggling his toes, but was startled when he saw something white slide under his door.

He furred his brow, jumping down off the counter top to go and inspect the foreign object. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw that it was a piece of paper.  He picked it up, looking at the neat scrawl written in it.

> **'A request for Mr. Sinatra**

**Know any Tom Odell?'**

 

Harry smiled and shuffled back towards the piano, hands beginning to play the familiar opening notes and mouth open the slightest , ready to sing when needed. When the song was finished, Harry sat back and smiled, only to be met with a loud round of applause form the balcony upstairs.  

Harry ran out onto his own balcony to see who his admirer was. As he looked up, Harry caught a glimpse of a dashing,  feathery haired man. The man smiled down at him, but before Harry had the chance to thank him for his praise, the man had disappeared back into his apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy fic that I had the idea for today. I wrote this quickle so apoligies if there are any mistakes. I may carry this on if anyone is interested in reading more so please leave me your feedback ¤


End file.
